1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to monitors, and more particularly relates to a monitor that has a large visual field.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays automobiles are often provided with a monitor secured in the tail end to cover the blind spots of their rearview mirrors. Generally, the visual angle of the monitor is designed to be about 60 degrees. Because the monitor is secured in the automobile, this visual angle is usually too limited to allow for the safe driving of the automobile. For example, when the automobile is reversing, a driver can only see objects in a range covering a visual angle of about 30 degrees to left and right in which the automobile is reversing, thus increasing the possibility of an accident. Monitors provided with a visual angle of more than 60 degrees can be used to extend the visual field of the driver, but these monitors require expensive optical components such as components with high refractive index or low dispersive power, thus these monitors tend to be more complicated and more expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and inexpensive monitor having a large visual field to overcome above-described problems.